Proud Mary
|year=1971 |mode=Solo |dg=Female (♀) |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=9 |pc=Orange |gc=Turquoise Blue (Remake) |lc=TBA (Remake) |pictos = 50 |perf = Julia Spiesser}} "Proud Mary" by Ike & Tina Turner is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 as an Xbox 360 exclusive DLC and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. Appearance of the Dancer Original The coach is a woman with orange curly hair. She wears a golden yellow fringe dress with a pair of light green pumps. Remake In the remake, the coach now has a completely different color scheme. She now has red hair, an orange and red fringe dress, and a pair of blue pumps. Proudmary coach 1@2x.png |Original Proudmary coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is a stage with stage lights and light beams, giving it a show girl stage feeling. In the Xbox 360 versions of Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits, a city is visible. The background in the remake looks more like in Just Dance 2, but the city from the Xbox 360 background can be seen. Gold Moves There are 9 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, 5 and 7: Spin in a clockwise direction. Gold Moves 2, 4, 6 and 8: 'Spin in a counterclockwise direction. '''Gold Move 9: '''Put your hands up. This is the final move of the routine. ProudMaryGoldMove1Remake.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, 5, and 7 ProudMaryGoldMove2Remake.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, 6, and 8 ProudMaryGoldMove3Remake.png|Gold Move 9 PM GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 to 8 ''in-game PM GM2.gif|Gold Move 9 in-game Appearances in Mashups Proud Mary appears in the following Mashups: * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Mas Que Nada * Never Gonna Give You Up Captions Proud Mary ''appears in Puppet Master Mode. Here is the caption attributed to her dance moves: * Slow Snap Trivia *This song, along with ''Ninja Re Bang Bang, holds the record for '''most gold moves in one dance, having an overwhelming amount of 9''' Gold Moves. However, on Just Dance 2, '''Gold Move 8 is not accounted for score. *''Worryin’'' is misspelled as worry in the first time it appears in the lyrics, keep (from Proud Mary/keep on burnin’) is misspelled as keeps and if you got no money is misinterpreted as ’cause you got no money. *''Proud Mary'' is the second song with a shortened version that starts in the middle of the song, after Take Me Out. *The coach's outfit is very similar to the P2 of Can't Take My Eyes Off You. *''Proud Mary'' has one of the most dramatic tempo changes in the series. After spending over a minute in a slow tempo, the song quickly speeds up. *This song and When I Grow Up were used for a talent search. *In the Just Dance 2 square, the coach's glove is on her left hand. Gallery Proudmarysqa.png|''Proud Mary'' Proudmary.jpg|Proud Mary (Remake) abusivemarymenu.png|''Proud Mary'' in the song selection menu Pround Mary Great Hits Menu.PNG|''Proud Mary'' in The Just Dance: Greatest Hits Menu pictos-sprite-proudmary.png|Pictograms proud mary beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram Videos Ike_%26_Tina_Turner_-_Proud_Mary Just Dance 2 - Proud Mary Just Dance 3 Ike & Tina Turner Proud Mary Just Dance Greatest Hits - Proud Mary - 5 Stars Just Dance Now - Proud Mary - Tina Turner References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Shortened Songs Category:Recycled DLCs